Stealing Time
by isabelle analisse
Summary: She wanted to inhale and taste nothing but forbidden temptation as it clogged the few inches of empty air between the two of them. She wanted him. And as for Draco? He wanted her.
1. Prologue

**First time in a while that I've written anything for here, decided to go with a new story. Ginny/Draco 3 It's my first time writing for them so reviews would be lovely, as always. I realize it's pretty confusing but it's just a prologue, it's meant to be that way ;) In any case, the next few chapters will backtrack and explain up to this, or perhaps getting to it will be the main focal point of this story, I'm not quite sure. Either way, you can view the prologue as a glimpse of what's to come. A tease, if you will.**

**And of course, all credit for characters and Hogwarts and anything Harry Potter-related to J. K. Rowling, without whom I think a little piece of each of us would be dead inside :) **

**

* * *

**

The air that hung in the small space between them seemed heavy and intoxicating as she inhaled it, her eyes never once leaving his. _Intoxicating_, yes, that was the perfect word. For this feeling, for this boy, for everything, for _this_, whatever it was that they were doing. Whatever game it was that they were playing. It was addictive. Somewhere along the way, it had rooted itself deep inside of her, planting itself into her and forcing her to return to him time and time again because she physically couldn't do anything but. And if she had have had a choice? No matter how many occasions had been spent pretending to mull over this question, this answer was always the same and it was an answer she knew without the slightest doubt: It wouldn't have mattered. She still would have been here. She still would have stood there, holding onto him as if he was the only thing left in the world and _needing_ him. But as strong and ingrained at that need had become, there was one thing stronger and it was because of that she would have found herself in the same situation regardless.

_Want._

Call it by whatever name you wanted. Desire, attraction, wish – it all was the very same at its essence. _Want._ She wanted this. She wanted to feel the cold stone of the castle walls press into her back as she stood there in the dark at the night. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him close to her even though it was the last thing in the world that she _should _have done. She wanted to feel his hands at her waist, holding her there, keeping her there. She wanted to inhale and taste nothing but forbidden temptation as it clogged the few inches of empty air between the two of them. She wanted him. And as for Draco? He wanted her.

Releasing her lower lip from the pressure of her teeth, she pulled herself up on the tip of her toes, lifting her face to his and pressing her lips against his without warning. Wasn't that always how it was? Wasn't that how it had always been? She was the one who instigated, who started this whole whatever-they-had, who drew him along with her, who blurred the lines, who _crossed _the lines. She was always the one pushing the limits, re-delegating the boundaries.

She always wanted more.

That was certainly the case as she felt him respond to the kiss automatically, each of them desperately searching and needing something from the other. Their lips moved both together and against each other in the way that only lips that know each other so well can move. Her lips parted as she inhaled dizzily and she pressed her mouth to his as her fingers tangled themselves expertly into the longest fringes of his hair against the back of his neck. Time and lust were their constant commanders, she thought, each demanding and necessitating different things, _everything_, from them. Time was so shattered and fractioned between them as they stole every moment that they could. But how long could you steal from time before it caught up with them? And lust, it was always there, it always drove them, but how long until it wasn't enough? How long until the lust was satisfied and everything between them evaporated? If all they had were time and lust, what would happen to them when both ran out?

It was the same thought that had been plaguing her since their last meeting in the dark and with as it entered her mind once more, a constant and dangerous reminder, she felt herself pull back from the kiss, from him, leaning her head against the cold wall behind her as she tried to regain her breath. Inhaling and exhaling out of rhythm, she stared at him, wondering if a longing and desire as powerful as what she felt could possibly be conveyed in one look. She thought not.

"Ginny?"

It was a question, tentative and confused, but it was still her name and to hear it spoken in that voice, in _his _voice, still gave her shivers that ran all the way down her thin frame. But tonight she was shivering for more reasons than that. Swallowing, she uncurled one arm from around his neck, bringing down to his hand instead, where it rested on her waist. Her thin fingers curled around his wrist, delving under the edges of his robes and though she felt him stiffen, he said nothing as she brought his wrist up, flipping it over to expose his forearm . Not looking at _it, s_he stared at him for a moment, almost defiantly, before dipping her head to place a kiss against his forearm. The Dark Mark. The sinewy snake spilling out of the skull. Her lips pressed against it for the longest of seconds before she lifted her gaze back up to his eyes, the words on the tip of her tongue. The words that would cement everything they had. The words that would a name to what they shared. The words that would be there always, even when time and lust had both run their course.

_Three little words._

_

* * *

_

**Like I said, the next chapters will backtrack so you'll have to wait to find out exactly what happens but they should clear up any confusion about how exactly Ginny and Draco got to this stage, something that I don't really want to rush. But yeah, what did you think? Reviews are amazing and delightful and they inspire the people you're reviewing to keep writing so if you liked, let me know? Ily.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Soooo I realize there's really no excuse for how long it's been. In fairness, I've just sorta been letting the prologue act as a stand alone moment but I love the idea of this pairing far too much and they've been in my head a lot lately so now that I have time to actually return to them, I couldn't help myself :) This is a bit of a random chapter, most of the story will be taking place in Ginny's fifth year, Draco's sixth year, but seeing as I'm figuring some things out, I got this idea and thought it was cute. Hopefully I'll update again soon and even though it was months and months and months ago, a big thank you to the people who reviewed. Stuff like that always makes my day, it really does :) Annnnd now of course, the world and characters and all that jazz are all copyright to the magnificent J. K. Rowling**. **And alright, that's all!**

**xoxo  
**

* * *

I am ten years old, the very first time that I see him.

I'm standing with Mum at King's Cross, and the Hogwarts Express has just arrived, bringing my brothers home. This is the first year that I was the only one of us at home with Mum and Dad and it's been so weird, just the three of us in a house that I love most when it's hectic, that I'm literally bouncing on my toes as the students start to come down from the train, craning my neck for a glimpse of Perce or Fred or George or Ron. It doesn't take long for my eyes to settle on a familiar patch of orange hair and I wave automatically. I've got a big grin on my face too but I can feel it fall off as I see this kid shove past Ron, sniggering with his friends.

Who is that kid?

He's got pale blond hair and I think that it's not too far off from being white. But that's just silly, only old people have white hair. This boy doesn't look like he's much older than I am. And I stare at him until he gets swallowed up into a crowd of people much taller than me. By now, Ron's arrived and Mum and Dad are hugging him and asking where the others are and he says they're coming and I fling my arms around him too because I've missed him so much, even I don't come out and say it. For one thing, I'm a little bit distracted. He's telling Mum and Dad some story or something but I can't pay much attention and I tug at his sleeve to get his attention.

"Who was that boy?"

He looks confused, a pretty familiar expression that I've definitely missed - but right now I'm too impatient to smile and I just roll my eyes. I almost want to stomp my foot but that would make this seem like a big deal and really, it's not.

"Who?" Ron asks, wrinkling his nose. Puzzled. Yep, I've missed that face.

"The one who shoved you when you were getting off the train!" I pull a face, pushing myself up on my tip-toes to see if I can get a glimpse of him again but I can't. Why he did he shove my brother? Is he like that with everyone? Is he a bully? What's his name? I've got so many more questions than I should have about a boy I just saw for a second.

"Oh." Ron pulls a face now, reaching over to put a hand on my shoulder and push me back down. "That's _Malfoy_," he explains. "You don't want anything to do with him."

But I just giggle. "What kind of name is Malfoy?"

"Well, it's Draco Malfoy. But who cares, he's a jerk, Ginny. And anyways, I was just saying, it was crazy, everyone thought Slytherin was going to win-"

I drown out my brother's voice, not really interested anymore. Which is funny, since you'd think I'd be interested in a story about Hogwarts when I'm dying to be able to go there. But I'm too distracted by the name and what Ron said.

Draco Malfoy.

Apparently, I don't want anything to do with him.

And even though I'll forget all about him later as I let myself get sucked into the cheer and conversation - even though I'll forget all about him for the rest of the summer until I start at Hogwarts and get to see for myself what a jerk he is, in that moment at the train station as I replay Ron's words over in my head - _"You don't want anything to do with him." - _I have the strangest, most unexplainable thought.

That I'm not too sure about that.


End file.
